LA VIDA DESPUES DE EL PODERLIFE AFTER POWED
by steph1030
Summary: La vida despues de el poder es un crossover kim/tommy jules/sam English version comming soon please review/porfavor comenten. Mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Reefside California,

Habian pasado ya mas de 12 anos despues que los originales power rangers ya no peleaban el mal de el universo y cada quien llevaba una vida normal, por lo menos de le podia llamar normal, Tommy Oliver era un professor en la preparatoria en Reefside California, y estaba comprometido con Roselyn Olmeda una mujer muy bella de figura alta, esbelta, cabello y ojos negros y piel morena, Roselyn era una policia encubierta que trabajaba en casos de Drogas y Prostitucion, ella y Tommy estaban comprometidos hace 6 meses y todo iba muy bien tommy sabia que el trabajo de Roselyn no era facil y por eso la admiraba y sentia una gran devocion por ella tommy sabia lo que era tratar de salvar el mundo de villanos, Jason y Tommy eran los unicos Rangers que seguian en contacto todos los demas habian hecho sus vidas fuera de Angel Grove, California. Jason estaba casado con Brenda Larry una mujer muy bella y inteligente eran muy felices.

Tommy miraba el reloj eran las 3:30pm hora de salir de el trabajo cuando derrepente su cellular sono y era Jason: Hey Tommy que dices si nos vemos en crazy Tavern a las 5pm tengo mucho de que hablar ? Tommy no dudo en decir que si , colgo su telefono y se dirigio a Crazy Tavern

Crazy Tavern 5pm

Tommy entro al bar luciendo como siempre Guapisimo, todos los ojos en el cuando entro al lugar Jason lo vio y lo llamo hacia la mesa donde se sento y el mesero se acerco y tommy pidio un Jack daniels Porfavor, enseguida contesto el mesero . Tommy y Jase empezaron a charlar acerca de sus vidas y sus mujeres Brenda y Roselyn, Jason le explico a Tommy que se queria reunir con los primeros rangers para ver como estaban despues de tantos anos y tommy dijo claro que si hermano eso seria genial, Jason dijo me communiqué con trini ella esta en las vegas y es una pediatra, Billy es un profesor de matematica en Nueva York, y zach abrio su propia academia de baile en Arizona,pero hay un problema dijo Jason, bueno siempre lo ha habido dijo Jason no pude encontrar a Kimberly, Cuando tommy escucho su nombre su Corazon sintio un fuerte dolor y su mente viajo cuando conocio a kimberly y cuando ella se marcho y luego le envio la carta con que mato su Corazon, Jason le dijo: Tommy estas bien en que piensas? Tommy dijo: simplemente que no hemos sabido nada de Kimberly en mucho tiempo es muy raro no crees? Jason aclaro: si pero a lo mejor ella esta muy ocupada o peor aun no quiere saber nada de su vida como ranger y eso nos incluye a nosotros tambien, Bueno dijo tommy trata de buscarla para que venga a la reunion y que dijero los demas pregunto tommy bueno todos dijeron que estaran aqui este fin de semana! Confirmo Jason. Los dos siguieron tomando y disfrutando, pero Tommy penso donde se encontrara Kimberly Hart? Donde quiera que estes espero que te encuentres bien mi Bella.

Ontario Canada,

Jules! Grito Ed: Tienes vision en el sujeto? Jules contesto: Claro y directo contesto la bella mujer. A mi orden disparas dijo Ed, ok dijo jules. Cuando derrepente el sujeto tenia un arma puesta a la cabeza de un nino de 6 anos este lloraba decia mami, quiero a mi mami este llorido hacia a la mujer policia casi temblar pero ella no podia darse ese lujo por que ella llevava un rifle y con este tenia que disparar si Ed lo ordenaba, el hombre gritaba: Voy a matar a Jeremy por que eres una zorra el hombre le decia a la mujer ! Greg decia Senor sulvoski calmese porfavor entregenos al nino y asi podemos hablar el nino esta llorando por su mama la senora lucy Sulvoski suplicaba Greg! No decia el hombre los voy a matar a todos! El sujeto estaba escalando y los agentes tenian que actuar rapido. Jules hablo y dijo jefe se referia a Greg, adelante jules , puedo tratar de negociar con el senor sulvoski si quieres y asi tratar de salvar a Jeremy. No se si sea Buena idea dijo Greg el sujeto esta claramente enojado con su esposa y la presencia de otra mujer lo puede hacer escalar sugirio Greg, Jules respondio o puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinion ? Greg estuvo en silencio un par de segundos y dijo: ok esta bien. Sam preparate para tomar la posicion de Jules. Listo contesto Sam Braddock, Jules Bajo hacia donde estaba la escena : Jeremy seguia llorando Jules se acerco y Sr Sulvoski dijo : Quien eres tu? Ella contesto soy: Julianna Callaghan una agente de el SRU y estoy aqui para que hablemos cual es su nombre pregunto? El se rio y dijo: Jaja tu debes saber mi nombre pero esta bien mi nombre es Jacob sulovski este es mi hijo Jeremy y la zorra que ves alla es mi mujer , ella me engano me robo y hoy se muere ! Entiendo dijo jules pero porque Jeremy senor? El dijo porque Jeremy no es mi hijo esta zorra me engano dijo que el era mi hijo y no lo es! Empezo a llorar Jeremy vio a su padre llorar y dijo: Papi no eres mi papi? Jules rapidamente intervino y dijo: Jeremy mirame todo va a estar bien ok? Este hombre es tu padre y no te hara dano aseguro ella. Acaso tu no lo quieres tambien le pregunto ella? Jules dijo Greg esas palabras son muy ariesgadas basta escucho jules en su oido lo se Jefe pero confia en mi. Jeremy contesto yo te quiero mucho papi y siento si te hice enojar te prometo no volver a jugar con tu computadora. Jacob sulovski abrazo a Jeremy y le dijo yo tambien te quiero y no estoy enojado el hombre abrazo a Jeremy y le dio una mirada ala mujere policia asegurandole que estaba bien que esta se llevara al nino. Jules le dijo a Jeremy Vamos a ver a tu mama esta bien camina hacia aca el nino corrio a los brazos de jules esta lo cargo y lo llevo hacia los paramedicos y donde estaba el resto de su equipo cuando regreso el hombre tenia el arma apuntando su cabeza ella lo vio y le pregunto que haces? Jacob contesto acabando con mi miserable vida, Greg le dijo no tomes la salida facil esa no es la solucion. Jules dijo no jefe dejelo quiero ver como lo hace asi cuando Jeremy pregunte como murio su padre sabre que decirle su padre fue un cobarde y murio como uno aseguro la teniente todos se paralizaron con las palabras de la agente, el senor sulvoski miro a la bella policia y solto el llanto y tiro su arma tienes razon soy un cobarde dijo el hombre Jules pateo el arma y se acerco al hombre esta le dijo ahora no eres un cobarde por que decidistes vivir y afrentar la vida y para eso se necesita valor Jacob afirmo la mujer , los agentes se acercaron y pusieron las esposas a Jacob y se lo llevaron, Greg se acerco a jules y le dijo: Como siempre agente hicistes un buen trabajo. Ese es mi deber dijo la bella mujer negociar antes de matar. Sam observaba a jules con una gran admiracion y ella lo observaba con curiosidad.

Oficinas SRU:

Todos celebraban la victoria de hoy Ed decia: Jules tu eres el heroe de el dia, cuando Greg decia bueno es hora de celebrar vamos a donde siempre The Goose el bar donde se celebraban las derrotas y victorias de este equipo, que consistia de Ed Lane: el lider de commando de el equipo, Greg Parker: era el jefe de todos y sargento de el SRU, Sam Bradock era el francotirador y el que tenia la actitud mas arrogante en el equipo. Spike era la mente de el equipo y jules era el Corazon, negociadora, francotiradora y mucho mas. El equipo decidio no ir al bar esta noche, ala salida Jules estaba a punto de salir cuando el apuesto policia de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco y le pregunto: oye jules me preguntaba si querias ir por un burrito y una cerveza? Ella lo miro y dijo no tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta involucrar mi vida personal con trabajo contesto el bello rubio la vio con confusion y dijo jules es solamente un burrito, solamente un burrito repitio y asi siguio caminando ella se mordio el labio y noto sarcasmo en sus palabras, Sam braddock eres un imbecil dijo en su aliento.

De vuelta en reefside California:

Tommy no pudo dejar de pensar en Kimberly estaba dando vueltas en su cama eran 11:30 su cel sono y era Roselyn ella lo llamaba: hola amor dijo la suave voz en la otra linea la cara de tommy cambio y dijo Roselyn porque no me llamastes antes estaba preocupado no sabia si te habia pasado algo? Ella respondio carino sabes como es este trabajo pero te llamaba para que no me esperaras despierto hoy voy para mi casa estoy muy cansada espero que no te moleste? Tommy sabia que se sentia culpable por pensar en Kimberly esta noche asi que era mejor que Roselyn no viniera, esta bien respondio te veo manana. Tus deseos son los mios contesto Roselyn antes de colgar. Una risa cruzo por la cara de tommy y se dijo a si mismo como puedes pensar en alguien que te abandono cuando tienes esta bella mujer que te adoro que tonto soy se dijo a si mismo y se acosto a dormir.

Canada Ontario,

Jules sudaba y gemia en sus suenos decia : no porfavor no lo hagas no dispares! Suplicaba jules. su padre el Senor Richard Callaghan que estaba de visita en Ontario escuchaba a jules y corria hacia su hija; Oh no empezaron las pesadillas se dijo a si mismo como si el supiera a que se debian los terribles suenos de Jules Callaghan.

En el sueno de Jules:

Se encontraba vestida con una blusa rosa y pantalones yoga color negros ejercitando cuando derrepente se acerca este hombre de cabello rubio y ponia un arma en su cabeza la tiraba al piso y queria violarla al mismo tiempo apuntaba el arma y decia: Seras mia aun despues de muerta Senorita Hart mia hasta despues de la muerte. Jules decia no soy ella dejame en paz no dispares! NOOO Gritaba cuando Richard le decia todo esta bien hija calmate jules desperto llorando no sabiendo por que ese sueno tan extrano, Richard la abrazaba y jules le contaba el espantoso sueno que habia tenido el contestaba hija es ese trabajo que tu tienes que hace esas pesadillas sin sentido, pero papa se sintio tan real como si yo hubiera estado ahi decia jules cuando bebia el te que su padre habia preparado, finalmente Jules se durmio Richard salio de su recamara y dijo Nunca sabras que fue lo que paso en realidad te tengo que proteger eres lo unico que tengo se dijo a si mismo Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Canada Ontario,

Richard se encontraba tomando una taza de café, eran las 5am, Jules se acercaba a la cocina a tomar una taza de café tambien, Richard le decia: Que noche verdad? Ella lo miro y dijo: Si esa pesadilla aun no la puedo sacar de mi mente era tan real y al mismo tiempo era como si no era yo, muy raro. Asi es Hija es como cuando suenas que vuelas el sentimiento es muy real pero no estas volando en el aire es solo tu mente hija no le des tanta importancia. Jules afirmo con su cabeza y se dirigio hacia la puerta si ademas hoy me espera un dia muy ocupado asi que me voy, llamame si necesitas algo papa, te quiero mucho Adios y con un beso jules se despidio de su padre. Richard sonrio y se dijo a si mismo como siempre jules yo tambien te quiero mucho hija.

En reefside California,

La alarma de tommy sonaba ya el estaba con su café en mano y le decia al aparato hoy te gane y asi tomo su maletin y se dirigio a la puerta , cuando iba a subirse a su coche, Roselyn se encontraba en frente de el Buenos dias amor la bella morena lo saludo con su suave vos lo abrazo y con un beso sorprendio a tommy este la abrazo y correspondio a el apasionante beso, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres la mujer que quiero para que sea mi esposa contesto tommy, Pronto amor aseguro Roselyn, y cambiando de tema te preguntaras porque estoy en tu casa tan temprano. Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto dijo Tommy. Roselyn comento: bueno hoy empiezo mi nueva asignacion, y queria verte antes de irme. La cara de tommy se lleno de preocupacion y hablo: Rose sabes que no me gusta estas asignaciones raras a ver a quien ursuparas ahora una drogadicta o seras alguna traficante de drogas , que mas queda? Roselyn: Tommy tu sabes lo que mi trabajo representa asi que no me digas esas cosas los ojos de Roselyn se llenaron de lagrimas pero ella las contuvo. Tommy se dio cuenta que ella tenia razon por mas que el odiara que ella fuera policia esa era su decision y tenia que apoyarla o por lo menos tratar, Perdoname Roselyn solo quiero que estes a salvo eso es todo, lo se amor contesto Roselyn y por eso te amo, pero como te decia hoy mi nueva asignacion es que soy una bailarina indecente como ellos llaman una "Stripper" acentuo, Eso me preocupa mas dijo Tommy, no hay de que bobo contesto Roselyn esto es una mission de un dia y estoy con el resto de mi equipo todos somos encubiertos en ese bar. Ok dijo Tommy recuerda que te quiero nunca lo olvido dijo Roselyn un beso unio sus labios y asi Roselyn se despido. Mujeres dijo Tommy siempre salen con la suya de una manera u otra. Tommy se dirigio a su trabajo, Pensando en la mission de Roselyn, le preocupaba saber que ella podria ser herida. Pero al llegar al parqueo de su trabajo recibio una llamada muy pertubadora de Jason.

Jason: Tommy hola ehh?

Tommy: Que pasa? Tommy pregunto sabiendo que su amigo no sonaba muy bien en el telefono.

Jason: bueno tommy finalmente pude dar con alguien cerca a Kimberly un tal Matthew que dijo ser companero de Kimberly.

Tommy : como sabes que es amigo de Kimberly sugerio Tommy.

Jason: es un amigo en comun con Brenda vi sus fotos en una de las redes sociales en una de ellas se encontraba Kimberly, y lo contacte . Mathew dijo que la ultima vez que supo de Kimberly fue hace 11 anos . Jason Paro por un momento para encontrar sus palabras.

Tommy: que paso? Tommy con su voz temblando pregunto.

Jason: Mathew dijo que Kimberly fue asesinada junto a otras 2 mujeres. Por lo menos eso es lo que se sabe al parecer Kimberly desaparecio junto a otras 2 mujeres y se creen que estan muertas por que no se supo nada de ellas. Jason no pudo contenerse y empezo a llorar, Tommy como pudimos no buscarla tanto tiempo.

Tommy: no pudo hablar el silencio lo invadio y colgo.

Se sento en su vehiculo y penso: Tu preciosa no pudistes haber muerto. Y lagrimas corrian por su mejia, no esto no puede ser verdad Kimberly muerta, tommy volvio y llamo a Jason y dijo cuando los rangers esten aca tenemos que reunirnos y hablar de esto, no lo puedo creer, Jason interrumpio a Tommy, calmate hermano yo se cuanto te duele esto pero…. Tommy dijo calla Jason esto hay que resolverlo ahora. Asi Tommy colgo y decidio llamar a Roselyn, Ella contesto y dijo hola veo que me estranas

Tommy: Roselyn necesito tu ayuda, con la voz con dolor tommy pregunto.

Roselyn: que pasa? Estas bien? Pregunto Roselyn.

Tommy: No. Pero necesito que busques informacion en esta mujer, Kimberly Ann Hart, fecha de nacimiento es Enero 18, 1978.

Anotando esta informacion Roselyn pregunto quien es esta mujer y porque tommy se escucha tan triste. Me harias ese favor suplico Tommy? Si amor enseguida. Roselyn no pregunto quien era esa mujer y puso manos a la obra y averiguar quien era esta mujer, despues de todo para eso trabajaba para la policia ella sabria quien era Kimberly Hart y como se asociaba a Tommy , penso la bella Morena.

Mientras tanto Tommy llego a su clase y asigno a sus estudiantes a un examen para no tener que hablarles ni escuchar los hablar en clase, hoy no era un buen dia para esto se dijo el joven professor.

SRU Canada ,

Jules se encontraba banandose despues de una noche de casi morir al caer de un edificio salvando a una chica que queria morir , que tonta se decia jules cuando agua caia por su cabello, cuando derrepente quiso recordar si alguna vez cuando ella tuvo 15 anos se sintio asi. Cuando intento recordar nada vino a su mente solo recordaba fragmentos de cuando tenia 14 anos y vivio en California por 6 meses y luego cuando su padre la llevo a vivir a Alberta ,Canada. despues no recordaba nada. Jules no le preocupaba tanto eso sabia que ella habia tenido un accidente donde su madre habia muerto y que parte de su memoria se habia con el tragico accidente, talvez era mejor no recordarlo se dijo a si misma.

Cuando salia de la ducha con una toalla en su cuerpo vio a el bello cabello rubio y ojos azules entrar a su bano.

Sam: Toque la puerta y nadie contest dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Jules: Sam! Dijo Jules con verguenza y a la vez sorpresa.

Sam: te traje este aparato creo que es para secarte el cabello, y ademas queria ver que estuvieras bien jules? Caer de un edificio tan alto con alguien en los brazos han de ver dejado un moreton horrible en tu espalda.

Jules: y estoy bien. Gracias.

Sam: quieres una segunda opinion?

Jules: estoy bien contest nuevamente. Pero jules vio la insistencia y preocupacion en aquel joven asi que se volteo y le mostro su espalda revelando un poco mas su piel color mocha.

Sam vio la espalda de jules un moreton horrible que le deberia doler como mil demonios se dijo a si mismo. El la toco sutilmente y le dijo parece una hamburgesa con bacon y todo, rio al decirlo .

Jules sintio como sam la toco y tuvo escalofrios en todo su cuerpo, ella tambien rio al comentarion ridiculo y absurdo, ok dijo jules me tengo que cambiar a si que si no te importa, si me voy dijo sam ahora se que estas bien me voy y asi se fue sam. Jules se miro en el espejo y se pregunto porque sam se miraba tan preocupado, tonta se dijo a si misma es solo un companero preocupado eso es todo Jules.

Cuando Jules salia dirigiendose a su auto sam la esperaba. Jules sentia que su Corazon latia fuerte por que Sam la esperaba afuera?

Sam le dijo me acompanas a un café pregunto? Jules lo vio con confusion y se dijo a si misma: si le digo que no me va a decir es solo un café jules nada mas. Y si le digo que si tambien me arrepentire. Esta bien dijo jules , se de un lugar cerca de aqui donde hacen el mejor latte, Sam no podia creer que ella habia aceptado a su invitacion. Asi tomaron su café en la parte de atras de el carro de jules y conversaron y coquetearon el uno con el otro, Jules sentia algo por este hombre cuando la miraba con esos ojos azules como el mar.

En la casa de tommy,

Jason y tommy esperaban los demas rangers, cuando la puerta tocaron, era Roselyn con muchos archivos en mano, tengo todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de Kimberly Hart, dijo Roselyn, ella empezo

Kimberly Ann Hart nacida en California en enero 18, 1978, vivia en Angel Grove hace 12 anos, luego se mudo a Florida para entrar a los juegos olimpicos, se vio por ultima ves en Daytona Beach cuando fue con unas amigas a la playa ellas nunca regresaron se reportaron perdidas, 3 meses despues se encontro el cuerpo de 2 de ellas parece que un asesino en serie las mato brutalmente, el cuerpo de Kimberly no se encontro pero parece que tambien corrio con la misma suerte ya que este asesino nunca se encontro, algo muy raro que encontre fue que la madre de Kimberly Hart nunca quiso que el caso de su hija se hiciera publico, cosa que no comprendo si queria que su hija fuera encontrada y tambien con el asesino.

Tommy pregunto y puedes contactar a la mama de Kimberly? Ya lo hice dijo Roselyn, ella vivio en paris y me dijeron que murio en un accidente de carro el mismo ano que Kimberly murio. El FBI abrio un caso similar y estan buscando a el asesino de Kimberly parece que volvio a atacar un par de meses atras.

Roselyn observe como tommy miraba con horror las fotografias de las chicas que habian muerto y se imaginaba com Kimberly habia tenido la misma suerte. Ahora yo quiero saber cual es el interes en esta mujer pregunto Roselyn, Jason intervino Kimberly era como mi Hermana ella y yo eramos los mejores amigos al igual que tommy y ahora queriamos reunirnos con toda la ganga y descubrimos esto de Kimberly. A tommy y a mi nos a afectado mucho esto. Tommy se paro al escuchar la puerta los otros estan aqui dijo, al abrir eran Trini, Zach, Billy todos abrazaron a tommy ya ellos sabian las malas noticias, Trini lloraba y decia es mi culpa nunca tuve las agallas de buscarla! Yo debia haber sabido esto hace anos yo fui su mejor amiga lloraba la Ex-yellow ranger, no es tu culpa Zach la abrazo a kim no le hubiera gustado que pensaras eso de ti le decia zach. Tommy y Billy conversaban, sabes Billy no creo que Kim este muerta algo me dice que esto esta mal. Se que es dificil aceptar dijo Billy pero esa es la dura verdad. Roselyn se acerco y hablo con Tommy, Billy se alejo y fue a ver a los otros.

Roselyn: Te afecto mucho verdad amor?

Tommy: Si. Sabes Kimberly fue mi primer amor, y aunque tambien fue la primera que me rompio el Corazon me siento muy mal.

Roselyn: si y como fue eso?

Tommy: ella se fue a florida y encontro al amor de su vida y me escribio una carta rompiendo conmigo. Pero eso ya no importa dijo, lo que me desconcierta es la idea de como murio.

Roselyn: No te preocupes encontraran al asesino pronto y sabremos la verdad. Aseguro Roselyn y abrazo a Tommy.

Nunca me dejes le pidio Tommy sin ti no se que seria de mi. Eso nunca dijo Roselyn te amo y no te escapas tan facil ok, con un beso Roselyn quiso consolar a Tommy.

A pesar de las malas noticias los Ex-rangers compartieron sus historias y prometieron mantenerse en contacto, pasaron una velada tomando y recordando con amor a Kimberly Hart.


End file.
